noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 378
|image = Gradeus_attacks_Ludis_1_378.png |Release Date = 02 November 2015 |Chapter = 378 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 377 |Next Chapter = Chapter 379}}Gradeus is trapped inside Ludis' force-field cage, he could not break it even though he ridiculed it. Ludis calmly watches his prisoner from the other side of the cage and states that Mergas family is responsible for protecting Lukedonia, as such, they can create things like this. Gradeus wonders if Mergas had such skill since he has never seen it before. Ludis explains it is because the force-field cage is his creation. Gradeus acknowledges that the young nobles have not been fooling around all this time, they are indeed, quite strong. Ludis catches the hint about Rajak but tries to convince himself that the traitor is just lying to disconcert him. However, Gradeus realizes what he is thinking. He gives the reasoning that unless he fought Rajak, he couldn't have known how strong he were. The entire picture dawns on Ludis and unsettles him. He demands to know from Gradeus why he, a previous clan leader, betray the nobles and now has taken the life of another fellow clan leader. Ludis talks about ideals of nobles, those who have too strong power and have to take responsibility to maintain harmony. At this, Gradeus also gets furious; to him, there is no meaning to obey rules and not use power, every being should have the freedom to do what they want to, even more so for nobles, the strongest race in world. He never wanted to enter eternal sleep; he wanted to live how he wants to, not being forced what to do. This shocks Ludis as he wonders if Gradeus perceived the concept of noble oblige differently, as if being forced to. The argument do not continue any longer since Gradeus decides to finish off Ludis. He reveals the true form of his soul weapon, Mesad and that he was suppressing his powers in the previous round of battle. Then he strikes with a mighty slash and a big bang echoes throughout the region. Elsewhere, the three werewolves halt where they are, trying to figure out who their opponent could be. Someone who discharges such amount of pressure could be the Lord, according to Kaiyo. But Drakon rules out that possibility, since it's unlikely for the noble Lord to wander around outside. Their curiosity is quenched soon as Kei makes his appearance, demanding to know what the werewolves are doing in Lukedonia. Drakon recognizes Kei Ru, the strongest noble (except noble hierarchy) clan leader, well-known even among the werewolves and the person all of them want to fight. He powers up to fight the clan leader himself. However, Mount plunges in to have the first fight. He ends up being easily stopped by Kei who has brought out his gauntlets. Kei chides his opponent for the obvious attack and charges at him with his powerful fists. Somewhere, a tremendous aura is released, shattering the ground. The impact is cleared and the battlefield is revealed with Mount unconscious, his body lying motionless in front of Kei, at the center of a huge crater created by the collision of Kei's power.